1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording device including an inkjet head which ejects ink.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-142450 describes an inkjet recording device provided with a maintenance unit including a blade, a wipe roller, an ink receiving member, and a purge cap. In the maintenance unit of this inkjet recording device, a suction force is generated inside a nozzle after covering the nozzle surface with the purge cap, thereby sucking out dust, ink containing air-bubbles, thickened ink, or the like from the nozzle. The residual ink on the nozzle surface is then wiped off by means of the ink receiving member and the wipe roller.